The Mask We All Wear
by Lone
Summary: Schwarz is alive and well. He has one crew member named Ami, and she is in danger. The lengendary Gundam Elite offered Ami a job, and apparently they won't take no fo an answer.


Disclaimer: I don't own G-Gundam.  
  
"Hello." = talking  
  
//Oh!\\ = thinking  
  
***********************  
  
A man with a black, red, and yellow mask leaned on a table. Only his blue-grey eyes shown. He sighed and looked up to the hanger which was close to a gundam, which was the Shadow Gundam. It had an arm and leg missing. Parts of the attached gundam had chunks of metal missing.   
  
"How bad is it?" asked the man. He saw a head pop out of the cockpit. She had long purple hair, which was tied loosely with a red hat.   
  
"Bad. I don't know how you do it Schwarz. Damn. I wish I got money every time you came here with damage." said the girl.   
  
Schwarz snorted. "You DO get money EVERY time it comes here damaged." The girl closed her eyes and smiled.   
  
"Right! My bad... Hey could you give me that wrench over there?" asked the girl. Schwarz spotted a silver wrench, picked it up, and jumped to where the girl was. He handed her the tool. "Thanks..." she said tightening something. She was wearing a loose white T-shirt that said, "Gundam." She also wore green shorts, black finger less gloves, and black boots. She got up and stretched. "Okay. Jump in and see if it comfy." she said winking.   
  
"Are you sure it isn't going to exploded on me Ami, I mean it's not all the way prepared."  
  
"Relax, it's safe. Plus, does anything I fix blow up? The only time it does break is when you fight in it." she smirked slightly.   
  
"True." said Schwarz. Even with the mask you could tell he was smiling. He jumped into the Gundam and proceeded to 'suit up'. The computer checked his status and cleared with an all green. Slowly, his black, red, and yellow jump suit formed on his body, which showed ever curve. Ami jumped off the cockpit and landed perfectly on the hanger to the side.   
  
"How is it?" she asked. Schwarz moved his hand that was still there.   
  
"Fits like a glove, for what I can move." he said softly.   
  
Ami murmured something like, "Well duh." And added, "Thats good. Thats all I needed to know..." said Ami grabbing a clipboard. She jotted down something and frowned. Schwarz jumped down onto the hanger, still in his jumpsuit and looked at her.   
  
"Why do you always jot down things after I do stuff?"  
  
"The government directed me to take your status after you fight. The German government is more strict now." she said.   
  
Schwarz took the clip bored and flipped through the pages. His eyes scanned the writing. "I didn't realize how many times I needed repairs. You even have the basics my doctors should have." Ami glared at him. "What?" She closed her eyes are snatched the clip bored.   
  
"You know why I have this info?"  
  
"Because I don't go to the doctor?" he asked in a shaky voice.   
  
"Exactly! Since the government wants to make sure your one hundred percent a' okay I have to take down this info, giving me more work then I already have. But its not like problem. No..." Schwarz raised an eyebrow.   
  
//She really knows how to put the guilt on a person.\\ Schwarz sighed, closed his eyes, and tilted his head down to the ground. He knew where this was going. This was going to take forever. He opened his eyes and sighed. //Sometimes Ami could be scary then the Dark Gundam. If times were the same as a few years ago, she might of been a Gundam Fighter like myself.\\ Schwarz's train of thought was broken when Ami stopped talking. A mysterious voice filled the room.  
  
"Ami Aiko, I presume?" Schwarz turned around and saw a man with short black hair wearing a dark blue suit and black sunglasses. He was quite handsome.   
  
Ami cocked an eyebrow. The hanger slowly went down. She walked up to the strange man. //Who the Hell wears sunglasses at night?\\ she asked herself. "Uh, hello? I'm Ami, Schwarz's crew. How can I help you?" she asked.   
  
The man smiled which sent shivers down Ami's spine. "I am Kisho Yoshi. I am with the Gundam Elite." Schwarz's brows narrowed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm not a Gundam fighter--"  
  
"I'm not here for a Gundam fight." said the man smiling. He was holding a black brief case. "I'm here to hire a crew for Gundams. You see, I am willing to pay a hefty price for your sevices."   
  
"Listen Mr. Yoshi, I am a crew member Schwarz and I'm not for hire." She said looking at Kisho. "Oh? I will pay onehundredmillion dollars to--"  
  
"The answer is no." said Schwarz crossing his arms. "Ami said it once, and she'll say it again.  
  
The Kisho chuckled slightly. "Sir, I belive it is Miss Aiko has a right to answer me, not you, regaurdless if you are her boss or not."  
  
"The answer is no. I work for Schwarz."   
  
Schwarz's eyes had an, "I told you so." look. Kisho frowned and started to walk away. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out." mummred the German ninja.  
  
**  
  
Kisho walked out of the room and took something out of his pocket. It was a black cell phone. He flipped it open. "Yes, she is a crew for a Gundam Fighter." A voice then spoke up. "Did she accept your offer?"  
  
"No, she didn't."  
  
"Just like I planned."  
  
"Yes, but there is a problem."  
  
"Problem?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
**  
  
Ami made sure that Kisho was out before she spoke. "Man, that guy gave me the creeps." she said picking up a rusty nut.   
  
Schwarz's eyebrows narrowed. "Something tells me that will not be the last we see of Mr. Yoshi." he said putting his right hand on his hip.   
  
She nodded and took of her hat and then shivered, remembering Kisho's smile. She shook her head and put her hat back on her head. Ami paused and looked at Schwarz. He seemed troubled.   
  
"Something wrong?" she asked.   
  
Schwarz looked at her. He shook his head. Every since Ami met Schwarz hardly took his mask off and she had to learn how to tell his feelings in his eyes. "I want you to stay away from anyone from the Gundam Elite." Ami blinked slightly.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do as I say!" said Schwarz harshly.   
  
Ami jumped. He never yelled at her unless it was for her safety. She nodded her head "I... understand." Ami smiled slightly. "I have some more repairs on the Shadow Gundam."   
  
He folded his arms. "How long will it take you?"  
  
"Awhile. I'm not sure exatly. A couple days maybe at the least." she scrathced her head. "Man, you really know how to break things don't you?"   
  
Schwarz turned his head and closed his eyes while Ami picked up a screw driver. He started to walk away and grabbed his coat. "I expect you to have the repairs done in twentyfour hours." he said walking.   
  
She dropped the screw driver, eyes widdened, and shooked. "What!? It'll take days to repair something this damaged!" she said still shocked.   
  
"If you don't get it done, your wage will be dropped."  
  
"Your bluffing."  
  
"Oh? Just wait till next week." Schwarz then disappered.   
  
"It might be possible if I had more people..." she said in dismay. "Oh well! I might as well try!" she said smiling.  
  
***********************  
  
A/N: Well, thats the end of chapter 1. Tune in next time for chapter 2!! If I did anything wrong, let me know, I'll gladly fix it! 


End file.
